


Ein Haus in Colorado

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, Digital Art, Domestic, M/M, Post-Series
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack und Daniel ziehen endlich zusammen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Haus in Colorado

**Author's Note:**

> Staffel: nach der 10. Staffel und den Kino-Filmen

Daniel verstand zuerst nicht, warum Jack sein Haus in Springs aufgeben wollte, als er den neuen Job in Washington antrat. Er an Jacks Stelle hätte gerne eine gemütliche Bleibe zum Ausspannen gehabt. Einen Garten im Sommer, Skifahren im Winter. Und die Möglichkeit seine Freunde zu treffen, wann immer ihm der Sinn danach stand, ohne dass er im Hotel übernachten, oder eine Couch bei seinen Freunden beziehen musste.

Aber Jack besiegelte den Verkauf, und Daniel vermutete, dass zwei Wohnungen zu unterhalten, selbst für einen General zu teuer war. Erst später erkannte er, dass es keine finanziellen Gründe waren, die Jack zu dieser Entscheidung gebracht hatten. 

Jack hatte sich selbst den Rückzug abgeschnitten. Wollte sein Leben nicht zwischen zwei Orten teilen und Washington immer nur als die Arbeitsstelle ansehen und Springs als den Ort an dem er ‚lebte’. Er wollte für die neue Aufgabe genauso viel Energie und Konzentration aufwenden, wie für den Job im Stargate Center. Ein klarer Schnitt.  
Soweit zur Theorie.  
Doch Daniel konnte ihn nicht vollständig ziehen lassen – und Jack ihn ebenfalls nicht. Sie trafen sich weiterhin und bei einem dieser Besuche wurde aus Freundschaft mehr. Viel mehr.  
Die Entfernung hatte sie nicht auseinander gebracht, sondern ihnen den nötigen Abstand gegeben, alles aus einer anderen Perspektive zu betrachten. 

Nur der Zeitpunkt war nicht optimal gewählt, denn nun trennten sie tausende von Meilen. Was früher hätte so einfach sein können, erforderte nun viel Vorausplanung, Disziplin und Kreativität. Aber da beide Kämpfernaturen waren, stellten sie sich der Herausforderung – und gewannen. Wunderbare Momente der Zweisamkeit. Wochenenden, an denen sie keinen Menschen sahen, die nur für sie reserviert waren. Urlaube, die sie immer für ein paar Tage gemeinsam in die Einsamkeit Minnesotas führten. 

Aber irgendwann war auch das nicht mehr genug. 

\-----------------------------

So war Jack nach fünf Jahren in Washington bereit einzusehen, dass er seinen Teil zur Lösung der Probleme der Erde beigetragen hatte und das Feld Jüngeren überlassen konnte. Die Gefahr durch die Goa’uld, die Ori und die Luzianer-Allianz war gebannt, Atlantis war in die Pegasus-Galaxie zurückgekehrt und sie hatten auch die Destiny zurück zur Erde gebracht. 

Es war an der Zeit, das letzte Kapitel aufzuschlagen.  
Jack und Daniel wollten es wagen, zusammenzuziehen, doch das war leichter gesagt als getan.  
Daniel weigerte sich standhaft, auf einem Boot zu wohnen, egal wie groß es war. Jack wollte nicht von Ausgrabung zu Ausgrabung ziehen und in winzigen Hotelzimmern oder gar Zelten übernachten. Er machte Daniel klar, dass er diese Zeiten hinter sich gelassen hatte. 

Ein Zufall half ihnen dann bei der Entscheidung. Jacks altes Haus stand erneut zum Verkauf. Sie mussten nicht lange überlegen und kauften das Haus zurück, das mit so vielen Erinnerungen für sei beide verbunden war. Da es eine Entscheidung war, die sie ohne jegliche Streitgespräche hinbekommen hatten, musste sie einfach richtig sein. 

Die Renovierung und der Umbau brachten dann die gewohnten endlosen Auseinandersetzungen zurück. Aber sie konnten nicht mit derselben Vehemenz über den Fußboden in der Küche oder die Farbe der Kacheln im Bad streiten, wie sie es bei der Herangehensweise an einen neuen Planeten oder eine fremde Kultur getan hatten. Außerdem hatten sie dazu gelernt. Jack ging eine Kanne Kaffee kochen, wenn es ihm zu viel wurde, Daniel suchte für Jack ein Eishockeyspiel im Fernsehen, danach diskutierten sie weiter. 

Bereits nach acht Wochen konnten sie ihr neues Heim beziehen. Dieses Mal gemeinsam. Eine offizielle Richtungsänderung in ihrem Leben, die im SGC niemanden wirklich überraschte. Denn Mitchell, Teal’c und Walter hatten eine Wand herausgebrochen und neu hochgezogen, damit Daniels Arbeitszimmer etwas größer wurde. Sam und Siler hatten sich um die Elektroinstallationen gekümmert und Vala und Dr. Lam hatten es nicht nehmen lassen, bei der Einrichtung der Küche ein Wörtchen mitzureden. 

Eine Woche nach dem Umzug gab es eine Einweihungsparty, die ein voller Erfolg war. Selbst wenn einige Gäste, vor allem die aus dem Pentagon, vielleicht nur sehen wollten, wie ein sarkastischer Ex-General und ein hitzköpfiger Archäologe miteinander auskamen. 

Aber sie schafften es irgendwie.  
Zwei schwierige Männer, die nur zusammen wirklich glücklich waren. 

Und weil Sam es so ‚herrlich romantisch’ fand, hielt sie diesen Moment in einem Photo fest, das anschließend einen Ehreplatz auf dem Kaminsims bekam. 

\----------ENDE-------

©Antares, November 2011


End file.
